The Diamond Dare Show
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: The torturing dare show you all know and love is back and better than ever! New people to dare! New helping character! New methods of torture! And more jumping out of windows! Send in your dares now! Lots of exclamation points in this summary!
1. Chapter 1: It's Back

...

...

...

*AmberDS jumps through a window and pulls a diamond sword from her belt*

I'm Amberdiamondswords

*Slices the wall to carve the letters A.D.S. into it.*

And this is the Diamond Dare Show

*Slams diamond sword into the ground and a full moon rises behind her*

Send in your dares and prepare for the game of a lifetime

* * *

**Darable (I just made that word up) Characters**

**Kai**

**Zane**

**Jay**

**Cole**

**Lloyd**

**Garmadon (evil and good)**

**Misako**

**Sensei Wu**

**Nya**

**Dareth**

**Skales**

**Pythor**

**Helping Characters:**

**Frank**

**Ratchet (Co-host)**

**Clank (2nd co-host)**

**Voltz the Pikachu**

**And one of Captain Soto's drunk pirates**


	2. Chapter 2: Intro to the new season

*AmberDS, Ratchet, and Clank walk to the T.V.*

AmberDS: Well, that's the last time you drive your ship on this planet

Ratchet: It was not a red zone!

Clank: *Shakes his head 'yes'*

AmberDS: Well, were late for the show. All we have to do is hurry into the studio-

Guard: Hold it right there kids, only permitted people are allowed in

AmberDS: Permitted pe- Dude, I'm Amberdiamondswords! From the Diamond Dare Show!

Guard: The Diamond Dare Show? That went off the air awhile ago. Now scram kid, and all pets must be on leashes around here

Ratchet: *Death glare*

Clank: What do we do now?

AmberDS: *Thinks* Hmm...I have an idea.

Ratchet and Clank: Oh-no

* * *

Frank: Where is she? If that girl doesn't show up, then the show will be canceled again!

WHHEEEEEEEEWWW!

*AmberDS, Ratchet and Clank come rocketing through the window and crash into the wall*

Frank: *Drops clipboard*

AmberDS: *Stands up off balance* Amberdiamondswords...is in da' house! *Falls onto the floor*

_**The Diamond Dare Show**_

AmberDS: Hello once again or for the first time swordians! Welcome to the Diamond Dare Show. I am yo' host, Amberdiamondswords. And these are my homies, Ratchet and Clank, my new co-hosts.

Ratchet: Sup?

Clank: Greetings

AmberDS: ALRIGHTY THEN! Let's get the chumps out here *Shoves diamond sword into the floor and stands on top of the handle* COME ON! *Snaps fingers*

*All the darable characters appear*

Kai: Where are we- YOU!? Oh-no...NO NO NO! IT CAN'T BE!

Zane: I'm afraid it is Kai, the Diamond Dare Show has returned

Kai: *Cries into Zane's kimono* Why? Whhyyyyy?

AmberDS, Clank, and Ratchet: *Awkward stare*

Jay: Well, it's either now or never *Jumps out the window*

Pythor: I don't know what's going on here, but I don't want to take part in it

Ratchet: *Whispers to AmberDS* IS it always look this

AmberDS: ...yeah. ALRIGHTY THEN! EVERYONE SHUT THE BUSCUS UP!

Everyone: *Shuts up*

AmberDS: Okay, I think we can start the dares

Cole: I'm with Jay! *Runs toward the windows*

AmberDS: Aw heck naw! Voltz, I choose you! *Throws a diamond Pokeball and a Pikachu comes out*

Voltz: Pika! *Runs in front of the window*

Cole: OH-NO!

Voltz: Pika piku-PikaaaaaaaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *Electrocutes Cole*

Cole: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ratchet: *Puts on sunglasses* Pretty cool light show

AmberDS: *Wearing diamond sunglasses* I know right?

Clank: Neat *Takes a picture*

Cole: *Coughs smoke and turns into ash* I really hate that mouse

AmberDS: And he hates you! Now, if we're done killing people, let's start the dares!

Everyone: UGH!

AmberDS: Alright, I'll let that one go. Luckily, we got a single list of dares from Jessicup711. Now. since this is the introduction, I've only chosen two dares. And those dares belong to...

Everyone: ...

AmberDS: ...FRANK!

Frank: Oh, sorry! *Drum roll*

AmberDS: The people getting dared are Zane and Lloyd!

Zane and Lloyd: COME ON!

Everyone else: YAAAAAAY!

Ratchet: Oh-ho how unfortunate!

Clank: Indeed

AmberDS: Alright, now to choose who will go first...eenie meenie miney-ZANE!

Zane: :O

Lloyd: :D

Ratchet: Your dare is to make toast for the darer. And if has to be EXACTLY that way she likes it or else you will have multiple toasters thrown at you

AmberDS and Clank: *Hold us toasters and fist bumps* Hehehehehe

Zane: Sounds quite simple

Ratchet: HOLD YO' PANTS! There's more...you have to use your lazer eyes

Zane: Since when do I have-

AmberDS: *Snaps fingers*

Zane: *Lazers come out of his eyes* AAAAHHHH! *Lazers burns holes through the wall, showing Frank on the toilet*

Everyone: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Ratchet: *Covers Clank's eyes*

AmberDS: I got this! *Puts Mincraft style diamond blocks to make a wall* Okay...okay...that was terrible! Oh god!

Ratchet: Can we continue the dare now

Clank: Please

Ratchet: Alright. Zane, use your lazer eyes to toast this piece of bread. *Throws the bread in the air*

Zane *Shoots it with lazer beams*

AmberDS: Remember when we made toast with your ships rocket boosters

Ratchet: Yeah...we threw up a lot.

Clank: *Shudders*

AmberDS: I SAW THAT!

Zane: Done *Hands a perfect piece of toast to AmberDS*

AmberDS: Alright, I'll send this to Jessicup711 *Toast teleport away* While we wait, Lloyd, let's take care of your dare

Clank: That rhymed

AmberDS: So it did. ALRIGHTY THEN! Lloyd, you have "If I Die Young" at a random dudes funeral

Lloyd: Oh come on!

AmberDS: Go on! Away with you! Go sing to sad people!

Ratchet: Get on with it!

Clank: I would appreciate it if you get a move on Lloyd!

Lloyd: Fine!

* * *

*A random funeral is going on in the middle of nowhere*

Woman: Oh Brian, you were so young...

Lloyd: Did someone said...young? *Stands on top of a table*

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_  
_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_  
_I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_  
_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh _  
_The ballad of a dove _  
_Go with peace and love_  
_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

Woman: ...who are you?

Lloyd: Lady...I'm the Ultimate Spinjiztu Master, and I want a sandwich!

Woman: *Hands him a sandwich*

Lloyd: Thank you, I'M OUT! *Teleports away*

* * *

AmberDS: Dang, Lloyd was totally swaggin' out there

Ratchet: Yeah

Clank: We have received a message from the current darer about Zane's toast

AmberDS and Ratchet: And...?

Clank: It was perfect...*narrows eyes* Too perfect

Everyone: *Turns to Zane*

Zane: Uhhh...

AmberDS and Clank: *Holds up toasters and smile*

Everyone: *Puts up shields*

Jay: Zane, if you don't survive this, can I have your shurikens?

Cole: No, I want them!

Kai: Boys, I called them a long time ago.

AmberDS and Clank: *Throws toasters at Zane*

AmberDS: Oh god I'm so sorry! *Throws toaster* I love you ya' freaking nindroid! *Throws toaster* But Clank is a foot tall and has the cutest laugh in the world! *Throws toaster* But you're still my robot! *Throws toaster* But if Ratchet was selling Clank I would buy him in a heartbeat! *Throws toaster*

Ratchet: How much money we talkin' about?

Clank: Ratchet!

Ratchet: I'm kidding!

Clank: *Narrows eyes and throws a toaster*

AmberDS: Well, that;s it for the intro of this season of the Diamond Dare Show *Throws toaster* Make sure to send in dares *Throws toaster* And make sure to click that Favorite and Follow button *Throws toaster* This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off! *Throws toaster*

Jay: *Gets hit by the toaster* OW! That one hit me!

AmberDS: I know.


	3. Chapter 3: Kai the singer

*AmberDS and Clank are hanging out in the break room, laying on leather diamond encrusted recliners*

AmberDS: 8965x3247?

Clank: 29,109,355

AmberDS: 8965/3247?

Clank: 2.76101016323

AmberDS: ...2+2

Clank: *Awkward look* Uh..4

AmberDS: You're freaking amazing, man.

Clank: Thank you

AmberDS: Alright, one more...4/0?

Clank: ...

AmberDS: ...hello?

Clank X_X

AmberDS: Aw buscus! Ratchet, I broke Clank again!

Ratchet: I told you that you can't heat a burrito in him!

AmberDS: No I learned my lesson last time! After you told me that the first time, I went and shoved it up Kai's-nevermind

_**The Diamond Dare**_ **_Show_**

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare Show! Amberdiamondswords here with my homies Ratchet and Clank. And we got some DARES!

Everyone: NNNOOOOOO!

AmberDS: SHUT YO' FACES! We have a lot of dares so there's no time for messing around!

Ratchet: Awww, but I love doing our pre-dare shenanigans

Clank: *Nods in agreement*

AmberDS: I know man, I know. But this is not the intro now, AND THINGS ARE SERIOUS NOW! But we still get the fun of watching the ninja suffer and destroy everything.

Ratchet: Death and destruction all around

AmberDS: Awww yeah *Fist bump*

Kai: Can we just get this over with?

Clank: It will be over when it's over Kai!

AmberDS: Yeah, what the little robot said! Why don't we start with your dare Kai?

Kai: But but but but but but

AmberDS: BUTTS ARE FOR POOPING! Now, we have a list of dares from Lya200. Oooh, you'res is a good one!

Kai: What do I have to do?

Ratchet: You have to run up to a bald guy, say you like his hair, then run off laughing.

Kai: Aw come on! I'm not doing that

AmberDS: Uh, did I say that you had a choice? Did I say that he had a choice?

Ratchet: Nope

AmberDS: Did I say that he had a choice?

Clank: Negative

AmberDS: That's one no and a negative Kai, you're doing the dare

Kai: Son of a-

* * *

Bald dude: ...What am I doing here again?

Kai: Hey you! I like your hair! *Runs away* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Police Officer: Hey, get back here! You can;t make fun of bald people on my watch! *Chases after Kai*

Bald dude: ...Seriously, what am I doing here?

AmberDS: *Eating popcorn*

Ratchet: Man, that was cruel

AmberDS: I know, wasn't it great!?

Ratchet and AmberDS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Clank: Hehehehehe

* * *

Kai: I'm gonna go drown in guilt...and my police fine

AmberDS: ALRIGHTY THEN! Have fun with that! Next dare is for *flips through dare cards* let's go with Skales

Skales: Oh, FINALLY I'm noticccccced.

AmberDS: ...oh, were you talking?

Skales: *Face palm*

AmberDS: Ratchet, you can take this one *Leans back in chair*

Ratchet: Alrighty then. Skales, your dare is to watch Dora the Explorer for ten hours straight. HAHAHA! Good luck with that!

Skales: ...I can see why you guys hate this now

Ninja: Yeah

AmberDS: Alright, get in there! *Kicks Skales into the other room* Ratch, who's next?

Ratchet: I was thinking Zane...and don't call me Ratch.

AmberDS: I shall call you whatever I want! Now read the dare bro

Clank: Can I read this one?

Ratchet: No!

AmberDS: *Grabs diamond sword handle* That's a nice head you got there-

Ratchet: Yeah- sure- of couse you can pal, I'm just gonna...oh god! *Cowards in his seat*

Everyone: *Awkward stare*

Clank: Okay then...Zane you have to-steal Cole's cake...what?

AmberDS: Don't question Clank, it might kill you. *Snaps fingers and a cake appears in Cole's lap*

Cole: :D

Zane: *Steals it*

Cole: D:

AmberDS: And here's the part where things get ugly

Cole: *Pulls out a sledgehammer* Boy, get back here!

Zane: AH! *Runs away*

Cole: *Chases Zane*

Ratchet: Alright people, place your bets.

AmberDS: I got ten bucks on the guy with the hammer

Clank: Are we just going to let Cole chase Zane with a hammer?

AmberDS & Ratchet: ...yeah

Clank: *Shrugs* Alright *Leans back in seat*

Zane: I could really use some assistance please!

AmberDS: *Eating a sandwich* We are coming as fast as we can Zane! Besides, Cole wouldn't hurt you!

Cole: *Raises hammer*

AmberDS: Though I've been wrong before *Throws diamond sword in between Zane and Cole*

Zane and Cole: AH!

AmberDS: *Takes cake away and holds it out* Here ya' go Cole

Cole: :D *Reaches for cake*

AmberDS: Whoops, I forgot what a terrible person I am! Here Clank, think fast! *Throws cake*

Clank: *Jumps and ninja kicks it out the window*

Cole: :'O

AmberDS: Alrighty then, let's see who's next *flips through dare cards* We have a second dare for Kai...but I'll save this one for last

Kai: ...

Ratchet: This next dare is for Cole, you have to eat your own cooking.

Cole: HA! No problem!

AmberDS: *Snaps fingers and a bowl of Cole's chili appears*

Cole: This is gonna be a breeze *Eats chili*

EVeryone: *Holds up a shield*

Cole: *Turns green and spits up the chili*

AmberDS: WHOA! *Blocks Ratchet and Clank with her wings* Aw man! Cole you got chili vomit on my wings!

Cole: I...I-I...*Passes out*

AmberDS: Well, better get rid of the body *Throws Cole out the window* Next dare is for Misako, you have to make out with Wu-

Misako: *Makes out with Wu*

Everyone: 0_0

Ratchet: *Covers Clank's eyes*

Clank: Will you stop doing that!

Sensei: Haha...I just scored

Garmadon: :( *Turns red*

AmberDS: Okay, let's move on so things don't get ugly...er. Next dare is for Jay

Jay: Oh-no

Ratchet: You have to play Minecraft, get a bunch of enchanted diamond armor and weapons, the die

Jay: Alright...seems simple

*6 Hours Later*

Jay: Finally! I have my diamond armor and weapons, all enchanted!

Creeper: Tsssssssssssssssssssss

Jay: OH-NO!

_-Respawn-_

Jay: Darn it! *Jumps out the window*

AmberDS: Talk about a rage quit!

Ratchet: Yeah really

AmberDS: Next dare is for Dareth

Dareth: Finally, some recognition!

AmberDS: Be quiet Dareth!

Dareth: Yes ma'am...

Ratchet: Your dare is to admit to your students that all of your karate trophies are fake

Clank: I knew it!

Dareth: Oh come on!

AmberDS: *Kicks him out the window* Go on now!

* * *

Dareth: Children-

Students: Yes Grand Sensei Dareth?

Dareth: All of my karate trophies over there...ARE FAKE!

Students: ...

Student #1: We kinda knew that...you're not that good at karate. In fact you're terrible

Dareth: Oh...well then!

* * *

AmberDS: Hm, I expected a better reaction. Next dare is for Sensei

Ratchet: You have to dump all of your tea down the toilet

Sensei ...WHY!? *Goes to the toilet and dumps all of his tea down it, then flushes it* :'(

AmberDS: Awww, you'll get over it Sensei...or not, I don't know. Well, looks like this is it for the show-

Clank: Didn't you say that Kai had a second dare?

Kai: *Stares at Clank* Why...why would you remind her?

Clank: Hehehehe

AmberDS: He is an evil little nugget Kai!

Ratchet: Nugget?

AmberDS: Tobuscus logic. Kai, you have to sing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons as requested by Nicole Jett

Kai: Oh come on! I have to sing!?

AmberDS: Hey! This is my favorite song you're singing!

Kai: Fine...*Takes microphone*

_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I_ sweat_ my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We'll paint it red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

AmberDS: *Holding up a lighter* That was fantastic!

Ratchet: Free Bird!

AmberDS: ALRIGHTY THEN, now we're outta time. Make sure to send in your dares and hit that Favorite/Follow button! This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!

Cole: *Climbs through the window* Ow, my head.

AmberDS: Oh god! A zombie! *Kicks Cole back out the window* Oh wait, it's just Cole. Just Cole everybody!


	4. Chapter 4: Lloyd's a brony

*AmberDS and Ratchet walk out of the movie theater*

AmberDS: Great, now we have to see the second Hunger Games

Ratchet: It'll be worth it, the first on is pretty great

AmberDS: Totally

Ratchet: So, what do ya' wanna do now?

AmberDS: ...Let's kill each other!

Ratchet: ...Alright *Pulls out blaster and shoots*

AmberDS: *Unleashes diamond sword, splitting the plasma bullet in half* BAD IDEA!

*Plasma bullet explodes*

AmberDS: *Coughs up smoke* ...that was awesome

Ratchet: *Ash in his fur* Totally...let's do it again

*Frank and Clank enter the room*

Frank: Ms. Diamondswords, the show starts in two minutes

AmberDS: *Coughs* Alrighty then...I'll be there in a second *Faints*

Frank: Told you, I work for a psycho

Clank: So do I

Ratchet: *Death glare then faints*

Frank: Now let's hurry and leave before Amber voids her bowl-

AmberDS: *Farts*

Frank: Oh god *gags* it smells!*Faints*

Clank: Looks around, shrugs, then falls to the floor*

_**The Diamond Dare Show**_

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare Show! Amberdiamondswords here with my homies Ratchet and Clank, now let's bring the PAIN!

Kai: *Sniff sniff* What's that awful smell?

AmberDS: Your personality, now as for the dares-

Ratchet: Hey, we don't have a lot of dares, you said we can do pre-dare shenanigans.

AmberDS: *Throws Jay out the window and lights a cake on fire* How's that for shenanigans?

Ratchet: ...Perfect!

Clank: *Nods head*

AmberDS: Now, we gotz a list o' dares from LloydandNyaLover101

Lloyd: I like that user name

Nya: I don't!

AmberDS: Quiet you! Let's see, who do we got dares for *Flips through cards* Zane, Kai, Jay, Cole...how 'bout Lloyd first?

Ratchet: *Reads card* Ohoho that's a great one to start with

Lloyd: Okay...I'm scared now

Clank: You should be

AmberDS: Lloyd, you have to watch "My Little Pony" for 2 hours straight

Lloyd: ...SON OF A-

Ratchet: *Kicks Lloyd into the other room* What the-uh...Amber?

AmberDS: Yeah?

Ratchet: We forgot to let Skales out

Skales: *Falls out of the room* Matar mi ahora...*Faints*

AmberDS: What did he just say

Clank: Kill me now in Spanish

AmberDS: Holy darkness! Get him to a hospital or just toss him out the window

Ratchet: *Dumps Skales out the window*

AmberDS: Next dare is for Zane

Zane: :(

Clank: Oh dear, you have to eat Cole's chili

Zane: :'O

AmberDS: Aw Zane, look on the bright side...just don't look at it too long because you'll go blind. COLE!

Cole: *Gives Zane a bowl of chili*

Zane: *Begins eating it* Oh buscus *gag* I am not enjoying this *cough* this is torture *gag*

AmberDS: When you're done, the bathroom is the second to the left

Ratchet: Next dare is for Jay

Jay: Oh boy...

Ratchet: You have to admit that you hate having failed inventions

Jay: I do hate it my inventions fail! My wings made of scrap made me crash into a bilboard! My automatic back scratchier sent me to the hospital! And my Robot Soup Server spilled soup on my-

AmberDS: Whoa Jay! Slow down there! Let's just move onto the next dare...which is for Cole

Cole: Oh great!

Ratchet: you have to sing "Good Time" by Owl City with the darer's OC, Sasha

Cole: Uh, okay then

* * *

_Cole: Whoa-uh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-uh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_  
_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_  
_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_  
_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Sasha: Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I'll wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time _

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Cole and Sasha: Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_  
_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_  
_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_  
_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I'll wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time _

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when_  
_It's always a good time then_  
_Doesn't matter where_  
_It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,_  
_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

* * *

AmberDS: Huh, I prefer Radioactive

Ratchet: Eh, I prefer either one

Clank: I really don't care

AmberDS: We know you don't little nugget of darkness

Clank: ...what?

AmberDS: Well, looks like time's up for this episode of The Diamond Dare Show. This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!

Ratchet: Shouldn't we take Lloyd out of the other room

AmberDS: *Leans back in chair and pulls out Pokemon X* Yeah, can you take care of that for me?

Ratchet: Fine, come on Clank

Clank: *Playing Pokemon X* No thank you

Ratchet: Oh come on! *Opens the door to the other room* Lloyd you can-

Lloyd: Go away I'm watchin' this! *Slams door*

Ratchet: ...Alrighty then


	5. Chapter 5: Clank rules at Mario Kart

Ratchet: Yo Amber, what's new on the Youtube?

AmberDS: Nothin' yet bro, still searching my subscriptions

Ratchet: *Rolls up in a swivel chair with Clank on his shoulder* I don't know where I got this, but I'm sitting in it

AmberDS: You do that...BING BONG HELLO!

Ratchet: What?

AmberDS: Dude Tobuscus posted a new music video called "Viral Video"

Ratchet: For buscus sake click on it!

*Four minutes later*

AmberDS, Ratchet, and Clank: ...

Clank: What did we just watch?

Ratchet: I don't know man...I don't know...

AmberDS: ...Wanna watch it again?

Ratchet and Clank: Yeah we do!

AmberDS: *Randomly clicks her mouse*

Clank: Quick question

AmberDS: What?

Clank: Where did you get this computer?

AmberDS: ...I found it

Frank: Hey! Where's my computer!?

AmberDS: Aw sh-

**_The Diamond Dare__ Show_**

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare Show, Amberdiamondswords here with my homies Ratchet and Clank. Now let's bring the PAIN

Kai: You've already said 'bring the pain' once

AmberDS: It's my new thing, DEAL WITH IT!

Kai: Deal with it?

AmberDS: Yes deal with it!

Kai: You want me to deal with it?

AmberDS: Let me say it this way: DEAL

Ratchet: WITH

Clank: IT

AmberDS, Ratchet, and Clank: DEAL WITH IT!

Kai: ...okay

AmberDS: And for stalling, you can go first for dares!

Kai: Dang it!

Ratchet: From LloydandNya4Ever, you have to make out with her OC, Luna *Snaps finger and nothing happens*

AmberDS: Oh for buscus sake *Snaps fingers and Luna appears*

Ratchet: How come we don't get to do that

Clank: Who said I can't? *Snaps fingers and a 3DS appears*

Ratchet: No fair! How did you snap your fingers anyway, you have three of them and you're made of metal!

AmberDS: The foes Clank used Swagger

Ratchet: ...alrighty then

Kai: Alright, let's get this over with. Sup I'm Kai-

Luna: *Grabs him by the shirt collar and makes out with him*

Ratchet *Covers Clank's eyes*

Clank: Will you stop that!

Ratchet: It's for your own good

AmberDS: It's for your own freaking good

Ratchet: It's for your own freaking good Clank!

AmberDS: Moving on, we got a list of dares from Ginlissa who actually happens to b my best friend. She sent in twelve dares-

Cole: Oh my god!

AmberDS: I know, that's a lot of dares

Cole: No, you actually have friends!

AmberDS: *Whistles*

Voltz: Pika?

Cole: Aw crap

AmberDS: I think you know what I want you to do

Voltz: Pika! Pika PikaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cole: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSCUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!

AmberDS: *Hold out popcorn and it pops immediately* Popcorn?

Ratchet: Yeah sure

AmberDS: Too bad

Ratchet: Aw you're a bad person

AmberDS: Yes, yes I am. ALRIGHTY THEN who's first for the dare list of darkness? *Flips through dare cards and starts laughing at one*

Ratchet: What *Takes dare card, read it, then starts laughing* Sorry Kai

Kai: WHAT?

Ratchet: You have to dress as Katniss from The Hunger Games then run around town yelling "I volunteer as tribute"

Kai: Are you kidding me

AmberDS: No, now get going! *Kicks Kai out the window*

* * *

Random Guy: You know what I hate? People volunteering themselves for stuff

Kai: *Runs passed guy* I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!

Random Guy: Well *Pulls out an ax* better do this quickly

* * *

Ratchet: Is there a guy chasing Kai with an ax?

AmberDS: ...yeah

Ratchet: Cool *Leans back in chair*

Clank: We better turn off the TV and send Kai some towels cause it's going to be messy between him and that guy *Clicks the TV off*

AmberDS and Ratchet: Awwwww

AmberDS: Next dare is for Zane, but I'm gonna let a moron read the dare *Leans back in chair*

Everyone: ...

AmberDS: I'm talking about you Ratchet!

Ratchet: Hey! Why am I the moron?

Clank: Well it can't be me

AmberDS: Exactly, and if you called me a moron, I would be eating cat alien tonight

Ratchet: I'm a Lombax

AmberDS: Right right, wombat whatever. Just read the dare.

Ratchet: Whateva' Zane, you have to watch the Ninjago Rebooted Trailer

Zane: The what?

AmberDS: It's something...now get into the other room! *Kicks Zane into the other room* Alright Ratchet who's next?

Ratchet: I was thinking Misako

AmberDS: What's here dare?

Ratchet: *Hands her the dare card*

AmberDS: *Reads it* ...OH GOD! Why Ginlissa why!?

Clank: What is it?

AmberDS: Read it you evil nugget of darkness

Clank: Okay...and stop calling me that!

AmberDS: Well, it's what you are

Clank: *Reads dare* ...Aww that's just not nice

Misako: What do I have to do

Ratchet: You have to watch the episode of Family Guy where Brian dies...for real

Misako: Okay

-30 Minutes Later-

Everyone: *Crying their eyes out*

AmberDS: *Burns dare card* We shall never do that again! We need a happy dare now...how about Cole's?

Cole: Wait will it make you happy or me happy?

AmberDS: What do you think?

Cole: ...crap

AmberDS: First part of the dare *Snaps fingers and everyone gets chocolate cake (except for Clank, he doesn't eat)

Ratchet: Oh thanks

Cole: Hey, I didn't get any!

AmberDS: Exactly, and now, Cake Boss *Turns on cake boss*

Cole: Oh my Tobuscus...I want a piece of cake!

AmberDS and Ratchet: No

Cole: But Cake Boss and everyone getting cake and...I HATE THIS PLACE *Jumps out the window*

AmberDS: Well that escalated quickly, alright who's next?

Ratchet: Let's go with *Flips through dare cards* LEt's just get Lloyd over with and then...Clank you decide who goes next

Clank: *Flips through dare cards*

Ratchet: Lloyd, who have to watch The Hunger Games and Catching Fire

Lloyd: Okay...what pain will this bring me?

AmberDS: This *Kicks Lloyd into the other room* Clank who's next?

Clank: I have decided on Garmadon. You must play Mario Kart with me, Amber, and Ratchet

Ratchet: Yay, were getting involved!

AmberDS: ALRIGHTY THEN I can go for some vid games

Garmadon: Oh boy

* * *

AmberDS: *Puts headset on* Hello once again audience, where we left off, I was facing a dark lord, a robot, and a wombat-

Ratchet: Lombax

AmberDS: And a Kleenex at Mario Kart. Everybody call your characters now! *Picks Koopa and Paratroopa*

Ratchet: *Picks Mario and Luigi*

Garmadon: *Picks Wario and Waluigi*

Clank: *Picks Baby Mario and Baby Luigi*

AmberDS: ALRIGHTY THEN let's get started

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

AmberDS: Oh hell yeah I got the boost!

Garmadon: What the, how am I only in 3rd!?

AmberDS: 3rd, who's behind?

Clank: Me

Ratchet: Watch out girl, I'm comin' up on ya'

AmberDS: Not for long *Throws green shell*

Ratchet: Oh come on!

AmberDS: Oh, nice to see your character Garmadon

Garmadon: I keep alternating between 3rd and 2nd place! It's annoying!

AmberDS: Hey Clank, where are you

Clank: A fair distance back...with a blue shell

AmberDS: Alrighty then just try to keep up-WHAT!?

Clank: Hehehe *Launches blue shell*

AmberDS, Ratchet, and Garmadon: *Gets blown up by blue shell and Clank passes all of them*

AmberDS: You little piece of-

Ratchet: Amber, let me pass you

AmberDS: What-no!

Ratchet: No, I got red shells!

AmberDS: Oh, go ahead

Ratchet: *Passes Amber and throws red shell*

Clank: *Gets hit by red shell and the other three passes him*

Garmadon: Later tin can!

AmberDS: Dude, why did you pick Baby Mario and Luigi anyway?

Clank: *Gets item box and smiles* No reason...except for this *Launches Chain Chomp

AmberDS: Holy robot with a Chain Chomp! Outta da' way!

*Everyone gets run over with the Chain Chomp and Clank passes the finish line*

Clank: Game, set, and match *Puts controller down*

* * *

AmberDS: Damn you! Pick another dare before I strangle some on, possibly Ratchet!

Ratchet: *Flips through dare cards quickly* Dareth how about Dareth!?

AmberDS: *Takes dare card* Alrighty then! This one will be disturbing for the children, how fun!

Dareth: Why, what do I have to do?

AmberDS: Well, I tweaked this one because I can, so I readjusted your requirements *Snaps fingers and Dareth teleports into a random empty field with snow on the ground*

Dareth: Man, it got breezy

AmberDS: You are not wearing clothes Dareth

Dareth: *Realizes that he's not wearing clothes (except for underwear) AH! Cover the children's eyes!

Ratchet: *Covers Clank's eyes*

Clank: Would you st-...actually I don't mind this time

Ratchet: That is what I THOUGHT

AmberDS: And now, for the fun part *Pulls out a controller and pushes a button

Dareth: *Get snow dumped on him* AAAHHHHHH! COLD!

AmberDS: There's a teleportation device about seven miles away, have fun! Alrighty then I think were about done here, might as well get Zane and Lloyd *Goes and unlocks the door* Zane?

Zane: 0_0

AmberDS: Zane?

Zane: 0_0

AmberDS: Alrighty then, where's Lloyd?

Lloyd: Shut up! I'm watching the Hunger Games for the seventeenth time!

AmberDS: But you can come out now

Lloyd: Don't care! Staying inhere! *Shuts door*

AmberDS: Okay...that's cool. Well looks like were all outta time. Make sure to send in dares and click that Follow/Favorite button. This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off! Now let's go get some nachos

Ratchet: Yay, nachos

Jay: Can I come?

AmberDS: ...*Holds up a toaster* Don't make me use this

Jay: *Sits back down*

AmberDS: ALRIGHTY THEN that's what I thought!


	6. Chapter 6: Cute but deadly

Frank: Alright, who took my glasses?

Ratchet: *Wearing sunglasses and a fake mustache* He went that way

Frank: *Rips off fake mustache*

Ratchet: OW! I have fur under there ya' know!

Frank: Ratchet, where are my glasses?

Ratchet: I don't know, man!

Frank: Well, it wasn't Ms. Diamondswords because she went out to get something

Ratchet: Hey! Why aren't you blaming Clank?

Clank: *Appears over Ratchet's shoulder*

Frank: Because he's well behaved, now give me my glasses

Ratchet: Alright FINE! *Takes out glasses*

Frank: Why did you take them anyway?

Ratchet: *Smiles* So you wouldn't see that

Frank: See what-

Swords: STOOPIFY!

Frank: *Gets hit by wrecking ball*

Swords: I did that for you Ginlissa!

Ratchet: What the- why is your screen name different?

Swords: My new nickname's Swords, I'm Swords now.

Clank: Why?

Swords: It sound cooler. People will be all like "Dude, have you checked out Swords's new story?" or "Who's reading this story? Well there's Jay Nice, ZaneWalker, and Swords." It's the point of the name

Ratchet: You confuse me greatly

_**The Diamond Dare Show**_

Swords: Hello my Diamond Swordians! Amberdiamondswords here with my homies Ratchet and Clank and we are ready to bring the pain!

Ratchet: Aw yeah! *Pulls out a rocket launcher*

Swords: Whoa whoa whoa whoa...whoa! *Takes rocket launcher*

Ratchet: Hey! I was going to use that!

Swords: Ratchet you should know better...I get the rocket launcher!

Ratchet: But you have a diamond sword!

Swords: ...oh yeah. Then Clank gets the rocket launcher *Tosses rocket launcher to Clank*

Clank: *Catches it and falls over from the weight*

Swords: Don't worry, you'll get used to it! Anyway, we have a dare list that I have chosen from the many dare lists. I chose the dares belonging to ShimmerRocks

Ratchet: ShimmerRocks? Does that mean like shimmery rocks or the word shimmer rocks, like the word is awesome?

Swords: Don't think too hard about, you'll make Clank's head explode or something. ALRIGHTY THEN first dare is for Jay-

Jay: *Runs to the window*

Swords: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! SICK EM' CLANK!

Clank: *Fires rocket launcher and Jay is blown back into his seat*

Jay: *Coughs up smoke* At least I still have my personality

Ratchet: That's not good, blow him up again!

Swords: Not right now, we'll do it later. ANYWAY I get to put you into a trance and you have to-well I'll get to that part in a minute. I'm gonna hypnotize you in the most appropriate way possible. If you're a Pokemon fan then you'll get this *Snaps fingers and a Hypno appears* Meet Remmy! My Hypno from Leafgreen

Remmy: Hypno!

Swords: *Points to Jay* You know what to do

Remmy: *Nods and walks over to Jay*

Jay: Ah! What the hell is that creepy little thing!?

Remmy: *Takes out pendulum and starts swinging it back and forth* Hypno...Hypno...Hypno...Hypno...

Jay: I...I...I...*falls asleep*

Clank: What exactly are we looking at here?

Swords: I am not sure, but it's hurting my face as I watch it

Ratchet: I think he's hypnotized enough

Swords: Alrighty then, Remmy that's enough! *Snaps fingers and Remmy disappears*

Jay: *Snoring*

Swords: Jay, when I throw something out the window, you will wake up and pretend that you are in a world made of cotton candy *Snaps fingers and Jay is in a different room*

Ratchet: Now what?

Swords: This! *Grabs Kai and throws him out the window*

Jay: *Wakes up and gasps* Oh my god! There's cotton candy everywhere! No more Diamond Dare Show for me!

Swords: Boy, is he wrong

Jay: *Runs around the room and smashes into a wall* This cotton candy...is a little hard *Faints*

Swords: Well THAT was unfortunate for him, who's next for the dares of darkness?

Ratchet: I say we get Zane;s over with, then we'll do Sensei's

Zane and Sensei: Oh-no

Ratchet: Zane, you just have to decorate a Christmas tree

Zane: Okay...*Walks away*

Sensei: Now then, what is my dare

Clank: We shall resume your dare in a moment Sensei. In the meantime, would you mind retrieving my Nintendo 3DS from the other room?

Sensei: Why would I do that?

Clank: *Takes out rocket launcher* As I have learned Wu, don't ask questions or it might kill you.

Sensei: *Runs down the hallway*

Swords: I told you that he's an evil nugget of darkness!

Ratchet: No kidding

Swords: You should listen to him more often

* * *

Sensei: *Opens door and grabs Clank's 3DS, then screams when he finds a broken teapot on the floor*

Swords: What? What is it?

Sensei: My teapot is broken!

Ratchet: Sensei, that's not yours! It's a fake one that we used as a prop!

Sensei: Oh thank Tobuscus...

Clank: We actually destroyed yours two days ago when Swords got her diamond bat

Swords: What? What did you expect me to do, not destroy every glass object I see?

Sensei: Wh-wha...I-I-I...*passes out*

Swords: Well...that's the end of that. Let's see, who's next *Flips through dare cards* Let's do Cole's!

Cole: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Swords: *Snaps fingers and Cole appears on top of the Grand Canyon* What am I doing here? And why are there chains on my arms? And why am attached to a truck? And...why do I smell cake? *Sees cake fifty feet away*

Swords: *Sitting up on a rock with Ratchet and Clank playing Pokemon X* Yeah, I think you get the concept of the dare *Clicks a few buttons*

Ratchet: Damn it! I hate your Delphox!

Cole: *Starts pulling the truck and walks towards the cake*

_**30 minutes later**_

Cole: *Finally reaches the cake and goes to grab it*

Ratchet: Don't forget, were terrible people! *Grabs cake and throws it*

Swords: *Hits it with diamond baseball bat and it flies over the canyon*

Clank: *Fires rocket launcher and blows up the cake* Hehehe

Cole: ...*Walks back to the studio and jumps out the window*

* * *

Swords: While Cole is recovering from...whatever it is, we'll tackle Kai's dare

Kai: Aw come on! Really?

Swords: Well FINE Kai, we'll do Lloyd's first!

Lloyd: Dammit Kai!

Swords: Lloyd, you have to sing "We Are Never Getting Back Together" at a public mall

Lloyd: ...I'm going to KILL you Kai

Clank: Would you like to use my Rocket Launcher?

Lloyd: Gladly!

Swords: Both of you are cute bu deadly for real

Lloyd: Yeah- wait what did you just call me?

Swords: NOTHING! GET TO YOUR DARE!

Lloyd: 0_0 ...okay

* * *

Lloyd: *Gets up on a water fountain and pulls out a microphone* This song is dedicated to...I'm not sure but just shut up and listen to my fantastic man voice!

Man: You do know that you're voiced by a girl right?

Lloyd: SHUT UP! Now pay attention

_I remember when we broke up the first time_  
_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_  
_We hadn't seen each other in a month_  
_When you said you needed space. _  
_Then you come around again and say_  
_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_  
_Remember how that lasted for a day?_  
_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

_Ooh, we called it off again last night_  
_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_  
_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_  
_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_  
_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Ooh, you called me up again tonight_  
_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me _  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah_  
_Oh oh oh_

_I used to think that we were forever ever_  
_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_  
_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_  
_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_  
_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

_No!_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,_  
_We, ooh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me _  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Lloyd: *Drops microphone* Oh yeah, I'm fabulous

* * *

Ratchet: The foes Lloyd used Dazzling Gleam!

Clank: It's not very effective.

Swords: Speak for yourself...wait what? Nevermind. Ya' know, I never really cared for Taylor Swift music. I like music from movies.

Ratchet: Like "I Wanna Party" from Rio

Swords: Aw yeah that song is so awesome

Ratchet_  
_

_I wanna party I wanna samba I wanna party I wanna samba_

_I wanna party and live my life_

_I wanna party and fly_

_I'm that samba samba master master master master master_

_Push out sound from my ghetto blaster blaster blaster blaster blaster_

_You dance fast but I dance faster faster faster faster faster_

Swords

_Laya laya laya layaaaaa Laya laya laya laya laya laya laya layaaaaaaaaaa_

Clank: Uh, shouldn't we finish the dares?

Swords: Fine! Kai, you're next

Kai: Ugh, fine!

Swords: Remember my previous titled dare show, "Ninjago ToD for my spinoff'?

Kai: *Shudders* Yes...yes I do...

Ratchet: You had another dare show?

Swords: Sort of, I'll explain it to you later. Well KAi, you actually have to repeat a dare that you did last time

Kai: Which one?

Swords: *Whispers dare*

Kai: ...*sighs*

* * *

*Kai runs through a mall*

Kai: THE GIANT GUMMY BEARS ARE COMING!

Random Guy: Not again! *Jumps out the window*

* * *

Ratchet: Okay...that was funny

Swords: It always was, well looks like were about done here

Clank: What about Zane?

Swords: Oh yeah, how ya' doing there Zane?

Zane: I have just finished, it has taken me severl hours to make this beautiful, majestic, Christmas tree-

*Christmas tree gets blown up*

Clank: Hehehehehe

Zane: T-T

Swords: Like I said, cute but deadly. ALRIGHTY THEN looks like the show is over. This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off! Also, I will not be accepting any dares for next chapter. I will be doing my own thing for...FRANK!

Frank: Sorry! *Drum roll*

Swords: The Diamond Dare Show's very first Christmas Special! Okay, now I'm signing off-

Ratchet: We should really take that Rocket Launcher away from him

Swords: No Ratchet! Clank is only beginning in the arts of being a complete jackass like myself...then again, there can only be one. Give me that! *Takes rocket launcher away from Clank*

Clank: Awww...*begins to fake cry*

Swords: Guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt

Ratchet: He can't cry! Zane can but he can't!

Swords: Don't care, my heart is about to explode! *Gives launcher back*

Clank: Hehehe *Aims it at Jay*

Jay: Aw son of a buscus *BOOM*

Swords: Cute but deadly everyone, cute but deadly

* * *

**Hello my swordians, Amberdiamondswords here with an announcement for my swordian Pokemon fans**

**If you either have Pokemon X or Pokemon Y, you love battles, and you love me...I think you know where I'm going with this**

**PM me your 3DS Friend Code and schedule a battle with me. Here's my friend code**

**5112-4012-4413**

** Now I don't want to spoil my team, so I'll just give you their nicknames**

**Delta**

**Zephyr**

**Nate**

**Ratchet (It was all I could think of. I was going to change it but it just kinda stuck to him) **

**Grace**

**Nadar**

**I have only ONE rule though: NO UBERS! As in no legendaries. Use the team they you put your heart into raising, that's what I do. **

**So PM or leave me a review, and I look forward to battling you (and using the Friend Safari) **


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Special

*On the top of the Diamond Dare Show Studio Building*

Swords: *Checks watch of diamond bling* Alright, it's 6:00. Clank! Set off the Christmas Rocket!

Clank: With pleasure *Pulls out rocket launcher and fires, but a firework comes out and explodes into the word "Swag"*

Ratchet: Uhh...why is one of your swag fireworks in Clank's Launcher

Swords: I don't know! That firework is for the lame Christmas Party I held for the prisoners, so that means...

All three: ...Aw crap

Swords: Run for your lives!

*All three run away as the whole studio explodes*

Kai: *Coughs up smoke* Jay...I'm never letting you handle exploding stuff again...

_**The Diamond Dare Show: Christmas Special**_

Swords: JAY!

Jay: What?

Swords: What do you mean what!? YOU BLEW UP MY STUDIO!

Jay: Oh yeah...haha sorry 'bout that

Swords: *Turns red and draws out diamond sword* Your head is going to be in my stocking!

Jay: AAAAAAHHH! *Starts running*

Cole: Should we help him?

Kai: Nah, let's just sit here and sing stuff

Ratchet: _On the first day of Christmas the studio blew up_

Lloyd:_ And Swords is gonna kill Jay_

Swords:*Chocking Jay* That studio costed me 10 emeralds!

Jay: *Choke* What?

Swords: It's Minecraft logic!

Cole: Alright, alright, break it up! *Pulls Jay and Swords apart*

Ratchet: Swords, Swords! He is not worth your swag!

Swords: ...you're right *Puts sword away*

Zane: What will we do now that there is no studio?

Kai: We get to go home? :D

Swords: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...no

Kai: :(

Swords: I know what to do. I got a totally killer reserve in the woods over on the other side of town, we'll just have the show there.

Cole: By killer do you mean awesome or you're going to kill someone?

Swords: ..._**BOTH**_

Everyone: 0_0

Swords: Mwahaha *Whistles*

Zephyr: Pidgeot! Geot!

Jay: AH! What's with the giant bird!?

Swords: He's our mode of transportation, I call him Zephyr. He was the first Pokemon I caught in Pokemon X...I already had a fire type so pretty much Charizard and Talonflame were outta the picture, so why not Pidgeot?

Everyone: ...

Swords: Just get on the bird!

Everyone: *Runs to get on Zephyr*

Swords: Alright everyone: Hold on tight, keep both hands on the bird at all times, and please keep all urine and oil inside yourselves until we reach our destination!

Clank: Pardon me, but according to my calculations, not all of us can fit on Zephyr

Swords: Oh...uh...we can take my dinosaur too

Ratchet: Your...what now?

Swords: My Tyrantrum, I named him Nate

Kai: *Snickers*

Swords: Watch it Kai, Nate will mess you up!

Kai: You've already messed me up

Swords: Shut up...ANYWAY *Takes out Pokeball* NATE, I CHOOSE YOU!

Nate: *Comes out of Pokeball* TYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kai: ...Mommy *Hugs Zane*

Swords: Kai, Cole, Sensei, you take Nate

Cole: YES! *Jumps on Nate* So awesome!

Kai: T-T

Sensei: Twilight seems to look better now, huh Kai? HA!

Swords: *Climbs onto Zephyr* HI HO ZEPHYR!

Zephyr: Pigeot! Pidgeoooot! *Flies*

Ratchet: You sure that those three will be alright?

Swords: Hehe...no

Ratchet: Cool

_**Two FREAKING hours later**_

_Ratchet used Close Combat!_

_The foes Greninja fainted!_

_Amber won the battle!_

Jay: Damn it!

Swords: Hahaha...you lost to a girl at Pokemon

Ratchet: *Looks at 3DS* Why do you have a Lucario named Ratchet?

Swords: Uh...I couldn't think of anything better. You should see my Metagross named Clank

Clank: *Glare*

*Kai, Cole, and Wu stumble out of the forest*

Lloyd: There you guys are, where were you?

Kai: *Ignores Lloyd and slams Pokeball into Swords's hand* NEVER AGAIN!

Everyone: ...

Swords: ...ALRIGHTY THEN! I guess we can continue with what I had planned

Zane: What do you have planned?

Swords: Well, we are gonna talk about Christmas and stuff. But it's gonna be weird because the write isn't publishing this in December

Amberdiamondswords: *Yells at computer* My laptop charger was shot!

Swords: Whateva'

Ratchet: Who was that?

Swords: None of yo' business

Jay: Hey, do we have no dares because it's Christmas and you love us

Swords: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA No I love Ratchet, Clank, Zane, and Lloyd and I said that there were no dares being accepted but I read one and I just had to do it because I can relate to it

Everyone: 0_0

Cole: What's the dare?

Swords: It's from Lya200, Kai has to pretend to be Santa and break into someone's house

Kai: OH COME ON! SERIOUSLY!?

Swords: *Nods head slowly* Yes

Clank: Isn't breaking into someone's house against the law?

Swords: Clank, we're in a fan fiction, the law does not apply. You should know that by now

Clank: At least I'm not breaking the fourth wall

Swords: I will beat the crap out of you

Clank: No you won't

Swords: Yeah you're right. Now get on with it Kai!

Kai: I hate my life...

* * *

*Later in the night*

Kai: *Goes up to a random house* Okay, now how to I get inside...?

*Throws a rock through the window*

Kai: Well that was painless...well not for the window

*Finds Christmas tree and starts putting fake presents underneath*

Kai: Well, that was pretty easy. Now all I have to do is-

Man: YOU!

Kai: *Turns around and sees Bald Dude* Oh-no

Bald Dude: *Pulls out baseball bat with a tag that says "From Swords"*

Kai: I'm going to kick that girl's ass

* * *

Jay: You gave Bald Dude a bat?

Swords: Yes I did

Ratchet: You are one evil nugget

Swords: Not as evil as Clank

Clank: I have two things to say. One: Stop calling me an evil nugget-

Swords: Of darkness

Clank: Yes. And two: why did you say that you can relate to Kai's dare?

Swords: Right right, well let me tell you.

Jay: Gather around children, it's time for Swords's Christmas Special

Swords: Shut up Jay. Okay so (by the way this is actually true) my brother was taking me for a drive around town to look at Christmas lights when we stopped by a certain house in my best friend's neighborhood. There was a Santa projection in the front window which was really cool. Until me and my brother realized that it looked like Santa was robbing the place. He would walk out of sight then go passed the window with a sack full of stuff. And after he walked out with the sack he would come over and grab a candle and it looked like he was going to burn the house down. We sat there for about 10 minutes but we had to leave because we were laughing too hard

Lloyd: Oh my god! I would of loved to see that!

Ratchet: Totally-

Kai: *Limps out of the forest and looks at Swords* I hate you so much

Swords: *Sniff* Thank you Kai

Kai: *Face palm*

Zane: What shall we do now?

Swords: I don't know, I have only one other thing planned, but it involves something that I've never done before

Cole: You mean be nice to us?

Swords: Besides that, come here Clanky

Clank: Okay, I draw the line at Clanky

Swords: What? Even some of my swordians call you that *Cough* Jessicup711 *Cough*

Clank: Whatever, what did you want me for?

Swords: Hey what's that?

Clank: What? *Looks away*

Swords: STOOPIFY BITCH! *Throws an orb of light at Clank and he changes into a lomax*

Clank: Whoa, I feel trippy

Ratchet: Oh my god he's-

Swords: Hot

Ratchet: a lombax! *Awkward glare*

Swords: This is Lombax Clank, or LC for short, I made him myself

LC: Why do I sound like Justin Timberlake?

Swords: No reason

LC: Oh...cool

Jay: Why did you do that?

Swords: So he can sing in the final part of my plan

Everyone: What plan?

* * *

Swords: *Plays the guitar* This one is for all of my Swordians

Zane: *Plays the sleigh bells*

Cole: *Plays the drum*

_Jay: Jingle bell, jingle bell_  
_Jingle bell rock_  
_Jingle bell swing_  
_And jingle bells ring_  
_Snowin' and blowin'_  
_Up bushels of fun_  
_Now the jingle hop has begun_

_Kai: Jingle bell, jingle bell_  
_Jingle bell rock_  
_Jingle bells chime in_  
_Jingle bell time_  
_Dancin' and prancin'_  
_In jingle bell square_  
_In the frosty air_

_LC and Ratchet: What a bright time_  
_It's the right time_  
_To rock the night away_  
_Jingle bell, time_  
_Is a swell time_  
_To go glidin' in a_  
_one horse sleigh_

_Lloyd: Giddy-up, jingle horse_  
_Pick up your feet_  
_Jingle around the clock_  
_Mix and mingle_  
_In a jinglin' beat_  
_That's the jingle bell rock_

___LC and Ratchet: What a bright time_  
_It's the right time_  
_To rock the night away_  
_Jingle bell, time_  
_Is a swell time_  
_To go glidin' in a_  
_one horse sleigh_

_Lloyd:Giddy-up, jingle horse_  
_Pick up your feet_  
_Jingle around the clock_  
_Mix and mingle_  
_In a jinglin' beat_  
_That's the jingle bell _

___Swords:____ That's the jingle bell_

___All____: That the jingle bell rock!_

Clank: *Fires rocket*

_**BOOM**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM EVERYONE AT THE DIAMOND DARE SHOW**_


	8. Chapter 8: Announcement-Contest

Swords: Hello my diamond swordians, Amberdiamondswords here with a rather...unusual announcement. What's the announcement you ask? Well I'll tell you...well I didn't say when

Frank: Ms. Swords!

Swords: Alright alright! Anyway, I was scrolling around on Deviant Art and Google Images and noticed a lot and I mean A LOT of fan art of some fan fictions for Ninjago, so as my curiosity peeked, it hit me in DA' FACE!

A contest

As you all probably don't know because I haven't said a word about it yet, I plan on rewriting The Ninja Within because I accidentally deleted it...sorry. But this rewritten addition will be SO MUCH BETTER! I promise! Now, here's where the contest come in. If you are willing to, you can make a fan art of something from my stories. Four winners will be chosen, one from each of these categories:

Best "Amber" design- Your job is to draw what you think Amber the OC looks like

Best "Nindroid Apocalypse" Cover- Your job is to design a picture cover of Nindroid Apocalypse

Best "When Dimensions Collide" Cover- Same thing with Nindroid Apocalypse only with When Dimensions Collide

Best "Diamond Dare Show" T.V. Poster: Make a totally badass poster for the Diamond Dare Show

What the judge likes:

Amber design: Amber must have: her purple dragon parts (wings, tail, fangs, and ears) and a kimono. Brown hair, skinny, and deep purple eyes

Nindroid Apocalypse: No requirements

When Dimensions Collide: Must include: Ratchet, Clank, Amber, maybe the ninja as lombaxes, and evil Cole

Diamond Dare Show: Must include: Swords (Maybe have Ratchet on one side, Clank on the other, Voltz is on Swords' shoulder, diamond sword in her belt loop and there's an explosion in the background with the ninja coming out of it

Prizes:

First Place Winners: The winner from each category will get

-Their OC into the new Ninja Within

-A guaranteed chapter in The Diamond Dare Show occupied with their dare list

-Their names will be used for soldiers in "When Dimensions Collide" and "Nindroid Apocalypse II"

Second Place: The second place winners from each category will get

-A shout out in the Diamond Dare Show

-Their names will be used in "Nindroid Apocalypse II"

Third Place: Th third place winners will get

-A shout out in the Diamond Dare show

Remember: I must be able to see the picture, so make a Youtube video, post it on Deviant Art and share the link with me, do whateva' you want. But there can only be one winner per category so pick one that you think you would be best at.

Swords: That's all there is to it, I am REALLY looking forward to see what you guys come up with :D

Now, I've wasted enough of your time, so here's a Zombie Flash Mod

Zombies: *Start doing the disco*

Swords: _Thriller! Thriller, thriller..._

*Sun comes up and zombies catch on fire*

Swords: Oh crap! Uh...um..._Somebody call 911! Dancin' zombies burnin' on the dance floor, oh whooooa!_

**Contest ends in 1 week, on Saturday. Good luck to all of you! Also spread the word if you want to!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ratchet vs Sensei

Ratchet: Dude, are you sure about this?

Swords: Stop worrying Ratchet! It's annoying! The swordians will love LC!

Ratchet: Fine, but I still say it's a bad idea

Swords: Your face is a bad idea!

Ratchet: ...what?

LC: Are you guys done talking about me?

Swords: AH! SELF DEFENSE *Holds up hands in a kung fu style way*

LC: Nice defense maneuver

Swords: Why thank you

Ratchet: I think he was being sarcastic

Swords: Your face is sarcastic!

Ratchet: Okay, that really didn't make any sense

LC: So *grabs rocket launcher* we ready to start the show

Swords: Whoa there! *Takes rocket launcher* You don't need that

LC: Why not?

Swords: Only Clank gets to use the rocket launcher

Ratchet: But he is Clank

Swords: Does that gray and white lombax look like a super cute, foot tall robot to you?

Ratchet: *Stares at LC awkwardly for a few seconds* Not really

Swords: Exactly, so NO ROCKET LAUNCHER FOR YOU!

LC: *Puppy eyes*

Swords: That's not gonna work, it only works when Clank does it

LC: Damn it!

Ratchet: Also Clank would never swear

LC: Son of a-fine! We should probably get to the stage now, though

Swords: Hold on just a second *Pulls out a remote, presses a button, and an explosion is heard*

Frank: MY OFFICE!

Ratchet: What the-why did you just blow up Frank's office!?

Swords: It's called "Backstage Shenanigans" for a reason

LC: Hehe...oh yeah

_**The Diamond Dare Show**_

Swords: Hello my diamond swordians! Amberdiamondswords here with my homie, Ratchet, and my temporary homie, Lombax Clank

LC: Sup all my good lookin' swordians?

Swords: *Grabs LC's shirt collar* _**They're MY swordians bitch**_

LC: 0_0

Everyone else: 0_0

Ratchet: You're not doing very good right now

LC: I know!

Swords: Now, before you guys complain, LC will be a rare occurrence. Our little Clanky will be back in the next chapter, I assure you

Ratchet: Shall we do the dares now?

Swords: Alrighty then, we gotz three dares from Enderwan, and I LIKE that username

LC: Why?

Swords: I'm not quite sure...

Everyone: ...

LC: ...Anyway! First dare is for Kai

Kai: Why is it always me!?

Swords: You're the unlucky one I guess...besides Cole

Cole: How am I unlucky?

Swords: Oh, you'll see

Ratchet: Foreshadow much?

Swords: Nope! Anyway, Kai, your dare is to pretend to be Nyan Cat

Kai: That doesn't sound that bad

LC: In public

Kai: *Bangs his head on the wall*

* * *

Random Guy: Man, I'm TIRED of Nyan Cat! The next person I see pretending to be Nyan Cat, I'm gonna-

Kai: *Runs through the public wearing a poptart costume* NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA

Random Guy: Well, better get this over with *Grabs a chainsaw and chases Kai*

* * *

Ratchet: Why is everyone chasing Kai with weapons?

Swords: *Shining diamond swords* I can think of three reasons

LC: I don't wanna know what those reasons are, who's dare is next?

Ratchet: Let's get Cole's outta da' way

Cole: It's about time I get involved again!

Swords: You have to be locked in a room with Voltz

Voltz: Pika?

Cole: ...*Starts crying*

Swords: Man up you WUSSAY! By the way I finally learned how to spell wuss *Kicks Cole into the other room* Play rough okay?

Voltz: *Salutes* Pikachu!

Cole: *Muffled* Okay, nice Pikachu, very nice PikaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Swords: Did you hear something?

Ratchet and LC: Nope

Swords: Might as well wrap this short episode up with the final dare, it's for Sensei

Sensei: Oh dear, this will not be good

Swords: You have to wrestle Ratchet

Ratchet: Hahah-WHAT!?

Sensei: Let me rephrase that, this will not be good for you

Swords: Oh ho this will be GREAT! Clank has gotta see this! *Changes Clank back to normal*

Clank: I heard everything inside LC-

Swords: Gross

Clank: Not like that. And by the way, don't call me Clanky!

Swords: Hm? You say somethin' Clanky?

Clanky: *Facepalm* What the? Change my screen name back!

Clank: Thank you

Ratchet: *Cracks knuckles* Okay, this won't be very hard. I just gotta-AH!

Sensei: *Pins Ratchet*

Frank: *Dressed as a referee* 1-2-3 DING DING DING!

Swords: Well that escalated quickly

Clank: Indeed it did

Swords: I think that about does it for this episode. Again, sorry about the short episode-

Ratchet: You didn't apologize once!

Swords: Shh Ratchet...you need to talk less. Anyway, in case you missed the last chapter, I am having a fan at contest with very fabulous prizes! Here's the info and a zombie flash mob (I already have 2 entries for the Amber category) :

* * *

As you all probably don't know because I haven't said a word about it yet, I plan on rewriting The Ninja Within because I accidentally deleted it...sorry. But this rewritten addition will be SO MUCH BETTER! I promise! Now, here's where the contest come in. If you are willing to, you can make a fan art of something from my stories. Four winners will be chosen, one from each of these categories:

Best "Amber" design- Your job is to draw what you think Amber the OC looks like

Best "Nindroid Apocalypse" Cover- Your job is to design a picture cover of Nindroid Apocalypse

Best "When Dimensions Collide" Cover- Same thing with Nindroid Apocalypse only with When Dimensions Collide

Best "Diamond Dare Show" T.V. Poster: Make a totally badass poster for the Diamond Dare Show

What the judge likes:

Amber design: Amber must have: her purple dragon parts (wings, tail, fangs, and ears) and a kimono. Brown hair, skinny, and deep purple eyes

Nindroid Apocalypse: No requirements

When Dimensions Collide: Must include: Ratchet, Clank, Amber, maybe the ninja as lombaxes, and evil Cole

Diamond Dare Show: Must include: Swords (Maybe have Ratchet on one side, Clank on the other, Voltz is on Swords' shoulder, diamond sword in her belt loop and there's an explosion in the background with the ninja coming out of it)

Prizes:

First Place Winners: The winner from each category will get

-Their OC into the new Ninja Within

-A guaranteed chapter in The Diamond Dare Show occupied with their dare list

-Their names will be used for soldiers in "When Dimensions Collide" and "Nindroid Apocalypse II"

Second Place: The second place winners from each category will get

-A shout out in the Diamond Dare Show

-Their names will be used in "Nindroid Apocalypse II"

Third Place: Th third place winners will get

-A shout out in the Diamond Dare show

Remember: I must be able to see the picture, so make a Youtube video, post it on Deviant Art and share the link with me, do whateva' you want. But there can only be one winner per category so pick one that you think you would be best at.

Swords: That's all there is to it, I am REALLY looking forward to see what you guys come up with :D

Now, I've wasted enough of your time, so here's a Zombie Flash Mod

Zombies: *Start doing the disco*

Swords: _Thriller! Thriller, thriller..._

*Sun comes up and zombies catch on fire*

Swords: Oh crap! Uh...um..._Somebody call 911! Dancin' zombies burnin' on the dance floor, oh whooooa!_

**Contest ends in 5 days on Saturday. Good luck to all of you! Also spread the word!**

* * *

Swords: I can't WAIT to see the Diamond Dare Show posters! This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!


	10. Chapter 10: The Origin Part 1

**Hello my diamond swordians, Amberdiamondswords here with a quick announcement about the next couple chapters. I will not, repeat NOT be using any dares right now. I'm going to take the next one or two chapters to go back in time and revisit the origin of the Diamond Dare Show. I'm gonna be filling potholes, revisiting precious memories, and just thinking back on my old dare show. Trust me though, it will be funny! Have I ever failed to keep a promise about something being funny? ALRIGHTY THEN, let's continue with the show...**

Swords: *With a guitar* Welcome to the dare show...diamond dare show, welcome to the dare...diamond dare show

Ratchet: What are you doing?

Swords: AH! SELF DEFENSE! *Throws Ratchet across the room*

Clank: That's going on Facebook *Plays with phone*

Swords: Oh god Ratchet you scared the s*** out of me

Ratchet: *Face in wall* Really? I couldn't tell...*Spits out a piece of wall* What are you doing?

Swords: Working on making a parody of Radioactive for The Diamond Dare Show theme song

Ratchet: Why are you making a theme song?

Swords: Can't have a T.V. show with out a theme song bro, it's like...the law

Clank: No it isn't-

Swords: *Covers Clank's face* Shh Clank...yes it is

Clank: *Muffled* No it isn't

Swords: I will hit you with my guitar

Clank: No you won't

Swords: Yeah you're right I won't

Ratchet: Why does it have to be a parody of Radioactive? It's not that good of a song anyway.

Swords: :(

Ratchet: What?

**-3 seconds later-**

Swords:*Throws Ratchet out the window* THAT'S WHAT BITCH!

Clank: *Looks out the window* Oh my god...do it again!

Swords: Little nugget of darkness never fails me

_**The Diamond Dare**_ **_Show_**

Swords: Hello my diamond swordians! Amberdiamondswords here with my homies Ratchet and Clank-

Ratchet: I just got thrown out a window...

Swords: Watch yourself, I'll do it again if I have to. Or, even better, I'll let Clank do it

Clank: That would be fun

Ratchet: Shh! No it wouldn't

Jay: See! Now do you know what it feels like?

Swords: -_-

**-3 seconds later-**

Swords: *Throws Jay out the window* Now, if there's no more interruptions, I would like to start the dares

Everyone: UGH!

Swords: *Pulls out diamond sword* It's been awhile since I've threatened you because of this

Kai: And everyone goes-

Everyone: YAY!

Ratchet: This has happened lots of times before we got here hasn't it?

Swords: Oh yes it has

* * *

AmberDS: ALRIGHTY THEN! Let's start the dares!

Everyone: Ugh….

AmberDS *Pulls out gun* what was that!?

Everyone: 0_0 yay!

* * *

AmberDS: Know, if all the morons are done talking, I shall continue…WITH THE DARES

Everyone: *Sigh*

AmberDS: *Pulls out a diamond sword* you wanna start again!?

Everyone: YAY!

* * *

AmberDS: Welcome to the Diamond Dare Show 1,000 Viewer Spectacular!

Everyone: BOOOOO!

AmberDS: You know…Twilight is just in the other room…

* * *

Swords: Yeah, thos were the good ol' days back in "Ninjago ToD for my spinoff"

Ratchet: Oooh, so that was your previous dare show

Swords: Yeah

Clank: Didn't look any better than what the ninja are going through now

Swords: But now I have you two, school, drumline, my fan art contest, a bunch of stuff happened in order to make this new show

Jay: Remember the show's very first dare?

Swords: Yep

* * *

AmberDS: Okay, first dare is from KateDroz, who happens to be my best friend in real life! Zane, you must act like a duck for the rest of the chapter!

Zane: What kind friends do you have!?

AmberDS: AWESOME ONES!

Zane: *Opens arm panel and flips some switches* _Duck mode activated_

Jay: Zane…are you okay?

Zane: Quack!

* * *

Ratchet: That was your first dare?

Swords: Yeah, seems like nothing compared the dares we get today, much more violent

Clank: Well, the show's motto is "Death and destruction all around"

Swords: Hell yeah it is!

Cole: Hey, there's been one question that I've been holding in-

Swords: Yeah well there's been a giant dump I've been holding in. I'm sorry, go on Cole

Cole: ...right, well, how did you end u recruiting Ratchet and Clank anyway?

Swords: Right right, I never really answered that did I? Well, here's how it happened

* * *

Swords: Alright Frank, I need a fresh new co-host to help me bring the pain to the ninja! Let's see how many people are waiting...

Frank: You know Ms. Diamondswords, you could just have me be the co-host

Swords: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I don't think so, COME IN!

Sonic: Hey, I'm Sonic, I'm here for the co-host job

Swords: Alrighty then, what are your talents?

Sonic: Well, I'm a very fast runner...

Swords: ...

Frank: ...

Swords: ...is that it?

Sonic: Yeah

Swords: ...NEXT!

Ash: Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my partner Pikachu

Pikachu: Pika!

Swords: I already have one of those! NEXT!

Jak: I'm Jak and this is Daxter-

Swords: GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!

Ratchet: Hey, do I have the right place? The Diamond Dare Show?

Frank: Yes, this is the Diamond Dare Show-

Swords: Shh Frank, let me do the talking. What's yo' name kitty dude?

Ratchet: Ratchet, and I'm a Lombax

Swords: *Whispers to Frank* That's a weird lookin' wombat. So what's your background?

Ratchet: Well I'm a mechanic from Planet Veldin, I've saved the galaxy a couple times, and I'm a skilled fighter-

Swords: No, I mean what's on your back? It's like a metal backpack thing

Ratchet: Huh? Oh, that's just Clank, my robot

Clank: *Drops to floor* Greetings

Swords: Oh my god he's adorable! I say yes! I totally say yes!

Frank: But Ms. Diamondswords, you cannot recruit this young man, he has no experience-

Swords: Frank, Frank...Frank. Look at the ittle robot, I'm recruiting him

Frank: But-

Swords: Frank! I am the hostess, I am SMARTER

Frank: I wouldn't count on that

Swords: *Turns to Ratchet* Shut up and sign this contract!

Frank: *Face palm*

* * *

Cole: You recruited Ratchet because of Clank?

Swords: *Clank in her lap* No!

Ratchet: Now that I think about it, ya' kinda did

Swords: ...

*Ratchet gets thrown out the window*

Clank: You were right, that was fun

Swords: Sometimes they hit that flag pole on the way down

_DONG_

Ratchet: Oh god! Right in the spaceballs!

Swords: He's gonna feel that in the morning

Clank: He's feeling it right now

Swords: Well better wrap this first part up before Ratchet UNLEASHES HIS RAGE! This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off! And of course here's the info for the Fan Art contest

* * *

As you all probably don't know because I haven't said a word about it yet, I plan on rewriting The Ninja Within because I accidentally deleted it...sorry. But this rewritten addition will be SO MUCH BETTER! I promise! Now, here's where the contest come in. If you are willing to, you can make a fan art of something from my stories. Four winners will be chosen, one from each of these categories:

Best "Amber" design- Your job is to draw what you think Amber the OC looks like

Best "Nindroid Apocalypse" Cover- Your job is to design a picture cover of Nindroid Apocalypse

Best "When Dimensions Collide" Cover- Same thing with Nindroid Apocalypse only with When Dimensions Collide

Best "Diamond Dare Show" T.V. Poster: Make a totally badass poster for the Diamond Dare Show

What the judge likes:

Amber design: Amber must have: her purple dragon parts (wings, tail, fangs, and ears) and a kimono. Brown hair, skinny, and deep purple eyes

Nindroid Apocalypse: No requirements

When Dimensions Collide: Must include: Ratchet, Clank, Amber, maybe the ninja as lombaxes, and evil Cole

Diamond Dare Show: Must include: Swords (Maybe have Ratchet on one side, Clank on the other, Voltz is on Swords' shoulder, diamond sword in her belt loop and there's an explosion in the background with the ninja coming out of it

Prizes:

First Place Winners: The winner from each category will get

-Their OC into the new Ninja Within

-A guaranteed chapter in The Diamond Dare Show occupied with their dare list

-Their names will be used for soldiers in "When Dimensions Collide" and "Nindroid Apocalypse II"

Second Place: The second place winners from each category will get

-A shout out in the Diamond Dare Show

-Their names will be used in "Nindroid Apocalypse II"

Third Place: Th third place winners will get

-A shout out in the Diamond Dare show

Remember: I must be able to see the picture, so make a Youtube video, post it on Deviant Art and share the link with me, do whateva' you want. But there can only be one winner per category so pick one that you think you would be best at.

**Contest ends in 5 days, on Saturday. Good luck to all of you! **


	11. Chapter 11: Send in questions!

Frank: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first Diamond Dare Show event-

Ratchet: Go away Frank, you're lame *Pushes Frank away and grabs microphone* What is up diamond swordians? Welcome to the first ever "What Would Swords Do?"...at least that's what I WILL say when the swordians...when the swordians...oh that's the end of my part

Clank: I shall take it from here Ratchet.

Ratchet: ...

Clank: Anyway, this is how this event will work. It is your job to send in a question for Swords, it can be about anything you choose. Whether it be about upcoming stories, the fan art contest, or why she continues to call me Clanky!

Swords: Deal wit' it Clanky!

Clank: *Facepalm* I'm going to forbid the cinema workers to sell her a Ratchet and Clank Movie ticket

* * *

**I really don't need to give you further instruction, just send me a question and I'll hopefully answer it. Also, if you are in the fan art contest, I need you to go to a poll on my profile page and tell me what you plan on drawing. I still only have two entries plus one coming, and the contest ends in 4 days. If you're a guest, just tell me in the reviews. This is Amberdiamondswords signing off!**

**P.S. MY profile picture is Clank now...in case you didn't know. And if you didn't know, isn't he SO cute!****? :D**


	12. Chapter 12: What Would Swords Do?

Frank: Fan fiction users and guest, welcome to the first ever 'What Would Swords Do?' event! Now presenting the psychotic head swordians, the  
Lordess of Diamond Swordness, Amberdiamondswords

Swords: Hi, I'm Amberdiamondswords-

Amberdiamondswords: No you're not!

Swords: Silence you! Your job is to write the chapters, I do the talking!

Amberdiamondswords: -_-

Ratchet: I really wouldn't say that, you don't know what she can make you do

Swords: She would never do that to me! Now, if we could all stop breaking the fourth wall for a moment, we should probably get this event over with

Clank: What's the hurry?

Swords: I'm going to Game-stop after this and I'm going to buy Pokemon Y

Ratchet: But you already have X, why would you want-

Swords: Ratchet...no

Ratchet: ...alright

Clank: Can we please start the questions now?

Frank: Swordian number 87, come on over!

Swords: Wait why are we starting at 87?

Nicole Jett: Would have one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as a co-host?

Swords: No not really, but if I had to choose one it would have to be Leonardo

Ratchet: Why?

Swords: Well we already cover what the other three represent. I'm the funny, you're the tough one and Clank is the smart one

Ratchet: Right

Frank: Swordian number 118, you're up!

Swords: Seriously, these numbers are not organized at all

ForeverDreamer12: If the ninja came to your house, how would you react

Swords: Author, this is a question for you I think

Amberdiamondswords: Well, I would stare at the awkwardly for a couple minutes and then hug each of them. Except for Kai and Cole, they're my least favorite

Kai and Cole: Awwww...

Swords: NEXT!

Frank: Swordian number 42, come on down!

Swords: You're just making numbers up as you go along aren't you?

NinjaBrony88891: I've been wondering, do you hate Ratchet?

Swords: Of course I don't! We just like to give each other a hard time. Me with my ignorance and Ratchet with his voice. It ain't easy being voiced by James Arnold Taylor. I prefer David Kaye

Ratchet: Gee, I wonder why

Swords: In other words, me and Ratchet and freaking best bromites, I just like Clank better. Clank wasn't a complete dick voiced by Mikey Kelley in the first Ratchet and Clank game

Ratchet: Isn't this supposed to be a NINJAGO fan fiction?

Swords: Yes, I suppose it is. I should probably move on with the questions

Frank: Swordian number 35!

Swords: Seriously, these numbers...

Renee: I was wondering, what does your studio look like?

Swords: Due to the author's short imagination on that, all you need to know is that it has a window, three leather chairs, eleven wooden chairs across from the leather ones, and a giant T.V. behind them. When the author thinks of a full description, I'm sure that it will be a very nice studio.

Clank: We are breaking the fourth wall a lot in this particular chapter

Swords: Breaking the fourth wall is what we do Clank, it's what we do

Frank: Swordian number 106

Swords: That's is starting to piss me off

Ceeloogreenn: Why do you call Clank, Clanky

Swords: Because it irritates him and it's cute when he's mad!

Clank: Hey! Be quiet!

Swords: I can't take you seriously! You are the cutest thing that was ever made! Besides your model for Full Frontal Assault, you weren't small!

Ratchet: I have no idea what they were thinking with those models

Swords: We should probably move on now before I start saying how much I loved the Crack in Time models

Frank: Swordian number 72!

Swords: *Sighs* Freaking numbers...

Swordian #72: What's the baddest thing you've ever done?

Swords: What? Throwing people out windows isn't bad enough? Well I guess it would have to be the time me, Ratchet, and Clank went to Frank's house because he was habing a party without us. I went up to the door and Frank said "go away" then shut the door in ma' face. So we went around back and I started climbing in a window, Clank said "don't climb through the window" and I was all like "I'm climbing through the window!" So I climbed through the window into Frank's bathroom, I seized the opportunity and I USED HIS TOILET! I straight up took a diamond dump in Frank's bathroom!

Everyone: ...

Frank: D:

Ratchet: Just move on

Frank: *Clears throat* Uh...Swordian number 55!

Swords: I'm going to strangle something over those numbers

Random Swordian: Hey Swords, I was wondering, how do I use the Mystery Gift in Pokemon X? I mean I have wi-fi and I get a full connection-

Swords: Are you seriously asking me that? Dude, you're talking to Amberdiamondswords, the Lordess of Diamond Swordness, the only person who can make anything appear with the snap of my fingers, not to mention that there are two FREAKING inter dimensional creatures standing right next to me. And the question you want to ask me is...'How do I use the Mystery Gift in Pokemon X?

Swordian #55: Yes

Swords: ...NEXT!

Frank: Swordian number 69!

Swords: Okay, I'm not even going to comment for that number

Swordian #69: Hey Swords, I was thinking and...why don't you replace your diamond sword with a golden one? You can-

Swords: What the f*** did you just say to me?

Swordian #69: I mean, with a golden sword you can appear much more fierce. Plus it would make your user name a lot cooler.

Swords: ...Security, can you come here for a second. I want you to do something for me

* * *

Swordian #69: *Dressed as Kai* This kimono actually looks pretty good on me.

Bald dude: *Walks by and looks at Swordian #69* YOU!

Swordian #69: Sup! You're bald!

Bald dude: *Pulls out diamond bat* Best gift ever *Raises bat*

Swordian #69: AAAHH-

_**We are experiencing technical**_ **_difficulties_**

Swords: *Perches diamond sword on shoulder* No one...makes fun of my diamond sword

Frank: The event is over, thank you all for submitting your questions. Also as a reminder: the fan art contest ends in 2 days! So if you're entered, be sure to send in your entries. The following categories have entries-

Amber design (2)

Swords: The other three categories are still open for any fan art

When Dimensions Collide cover

Nindroid Apocalypse cover

Diamond Dare Show poster

All information needed is in Chapter 8. COMING UP NEXT: Diamond Dare Show Origin Part 2: How It All Began

This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!


End file.
